


Hope

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [34]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Bloodloss, Coma, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>On Jamir, Kiki tends to Shiryuu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

Dragon Shiryuu was still the color of death after three days. His hair had dulled, filthy with sweat and dust from the workshop; his skin impossibly pale from bloodloss and hot from a fever that only seemed to climb higher no matter what Kiki did, and he could only keep a good, cold rag on his forehead to ease the fire in his veins.

 

He could still hear the Sculptor’s hammer below; Master Mu had emerged from the workshop a few times to tend to him and give Kiki some more instructions, but then he vanished inside the shop again. Dragon and Pegasus had been dead, and Shiryuu had given his life so that Mu could give birth to whole, healthy Cloths; that Shiryuu had not passed away was as much a testament to Shiryuu's will and cosmos as it was to Master Mu's healing and their care.

 

Kiki dipped a brush in the washing basin and set about working through the Saint's hair, wishing and hoping as he did so. Shiryuu wasn't the first person to make it up the mountain, but the others had brought messages for Master Mu, and Kiki hadn't been allowed to meet them. But Master Mu had taken one look at the stranger climbing the mountain trail and announced to him that he was as much Kiki's guest as his own.

 

Master Mu had said he should wake, with time, if they kept at him. He hadn't died yet. Kiki hoped it would be soon though; Shiryuu had seemed urgent, as if he had only a limited time to get the Cloths repaired...


End file.
